


With Words Unspoken

by amorekay



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things should have begun in Gods of the Arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Words Unspoken

They drink wine. She has matched Gannicus cup for cup until her hands feel languid and useless. Her husband sits warm and steady at her side, his own cup barely touched to his lips. A tradition stretching days past count, before her husband’s injuries at the hand of Theokoles, his mind kept sharp as hers softens around the edges. She has done the same for him on occasion, when the drink calls to soothe his mind.

Gannicus often speaks as he desires, without thought, but tonight he is quiet against the wall of their room. They enjoy the comfort of company instead, until he rises with a start, gesturing his intention to head back to his cell. She stands to see him past the door, a habit born of her position, and he pauses in front of her. 

“Melitta,” he says, and kisses her hard on the mouth, his hands glancing across her bare shoulders as his lips linger. Oenomaus is on his feet in a second, confusion in his face, and Gannicus turns to him as he pulls back. With a smile, he takes a step to kiss Oenomaus the same. She watches her husband’s face.

At the door Gannicus grins wide, his posture relaxed and light in contrast to his earlier silence, and calls, “Sleep, friends! And the day shall be full of glory!” Melitta can do nothing but shake with helpless laughter, falling into her husband’s side on the bed again. 

“He always brings with him much excitement,” Oenomaus says dryly. 

“He does,” she agrees, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble. i do adore these three; my ot3 forever.


End file.
